


What's In A Name.

by DarkAlpha67



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mention of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan's Middle Name, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Some Humor, Surprise Ending, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: A moment between Morgan and Peter on the anniversary of Tony's death where Peter discover's just how much he meant to Tony.





	What's In A Name.

**Author's Note:**

> So since meeting Morgan in Avengers, my brain told me her middle name is Parker, and since then I have wanted to write a fic where Peter discovered Morgan was kinda named after him. I love the idea of them being close and being their for each other.

They’ve been doing this since that fateful day. The day he had had been buried, the day she’d sat in her mom’s arms as they watched the video her dad had left them, his voice, his face, his essence immortalized in a few minutes.

She still had it. It was locked away in a safe in her room. Her mom had one too, and though she never talked much about dad, Morgan knew her mom still watched the video at least twice a month. Her dad, the hero who saved the world, Tony Stark…

People spoke about him in those terms, these days. He was going to be in history books, Uncle Happy always promised her and he was. The American Government had opened up a Museum in honor of the Avengers, all of them.

It was taken years to build and many trials to ensure its existence. Many people blamed them, some worshiped them, some simply forgot about them and although everyone talked about Iron Man and Black Widow, nobody truly talked about Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff. Interviews were done and recorded but the superhero persona got more attention than the people inside the suit of armor and leather.

Which was why, today of all days was hard. People memorialized Iron Man, mourned him but the world never truly mourned Tony Stark.

The door bell rung, and with a sniff, Morgan wiped away the tears which always found home in her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to get another bottle of beer. “A.V.E.R.A.Y, can you open the door?”

“Of course, Ms. Stark.” The Al replied smoothly.

“Morgan! Help!” Came a rather youthful voice. She still couldn’t believe puberty and adulthood did absolutely nothing to his inner child.

Rushing to the front door, she refrained from bursting into laughter at the sight before her. “Peter!” She said with great exasperation, hurriedly catching the top three pizza boxes before they toppled to the floor. “Why do you insist on carrying them all?”

A grin met her. “It’s easier to carry when they are bundled up in my webs.”

“You flew here?” She rolled her eyes at him. “God, am I gonna have to hear mom complain about the news outlets calling her at nine in the morning asking how she felt about her 20 year older daughter having an illicit affair with Spiderman?”

“They still think that?” A disgusted expressed morphed Peter’s face. “That’s so gross.”

“It’s the media. They thought Mom and Uncle Rhodey were having a threesome with dad once upon a time, remember?”

“No! I don’t remember and now I will never forget!”

Laughter bubbled up from within and spilled out into giggles. Putting the boxes down, Peter waited until her arms were free before moving to wrap her in a tight embrace. Her smile widened and she squeezed him back, laughing when he groaned in pain.

“I missed you. I feel like we haven’t seen each other in years.” Peter complained moving away. “How you holding up. You getting enough sleep?”

Morgan nodded, shuffling around the kitchen counter to gather all her papers. “Yeah, A.V.E.R.A.Y keeps me alert. Tells me when to take a break if I get too lost in my head. Mom had Uncle Bruce programmed her to make sure I, and I quote, ‘don’t pull a Tony Stark’.”

Chuckling, Peter nodded. “Yeah, your dad had a habit of going forty-six hours with no sleep.”

“Then it must be a genetic predisposition and my behavior is totally out of my control.”

“You know that’s not how it works, Morg.” Peter gave her his disapproving look.

Rolling her eyes, she put her papers into her company file. “I know, I know. Let it be known that Morgan Parker Stark, is just as much the daughter of Pepper Potts as she is Tony Stark.”

She waited for a laugh at her joke, because she was funny and those who thought differently had no sense of humor. When silence greeted her, Morgan lifted her head, flicking her bang out of her face. Her smile dropped and she took a hesitant step forward, “Pete? You okay? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Peter, who was generally a pale man, looked downright ghostly as he stared at her with wide brown eyes. People always said he and she looked so much like siblings that often times it stumped _her_ that she and Peter weren’t actually biologically related. She moved to gently grab his arm to get his attention.

“Pete?” She asked, her voice quietened by fear.

“You…” Peter swallowed, looking down at her with wide eyes. “You said, you… your…”

“My… what? C’mon, bro, you’re scaring me? What did I say?”

Peter blinked as tears pooled in his eyes. “You said ‘Parker’.”

“Par—“ Morgan cut herself off, unsure. “You mean my middle name? What about it?”

Taking a shuttering breath, Peter swallowed thickly. “You never told me your middle name was Parker.”

Her mouth formed words her mind had yet to come up with. So, as a result, she stood there before him, gaping like a fish.

“I mean,” Peter took a step back and in the back of her mind, she could tell he was about to go into one of his rants. “You, you never told me your middle name was Parker. And now I am thinking, is it about me? Does Parker stand for Peter Parker? It doesn’t, does it? God, I sound self-centred, don’t I? I mean, yeah, Mr Stark was like a father to me, you know and I know he cared about me. I know that for a fact, but it’s stupid to think that he—“

Unable to take it any longer, Morgan closed the distance between herself and Peter, curling her arms around his shoulders to draw him into a tight hug. She felt her tears slip down her cheeks and pressed her mouth against Peter’s shoulder to muffle any sound. A moment passed before he returned the embrace, wrapping her up in a hug so tight, Morgan could care less if she had bruises tomorrow because Peter needed this hug.

Her mom always reminded her how fragile her dad’s relationship with Peter. With their time together being long enough to form a bond but no nearly long enough to solidify it and scrap away any and all doubt and fear, Peter still felt like an outsider in some way. He doubt he meant enough to dad to mourn him like a son would his father. He doubt he had a right to think that way about her dad. He feared he had made up hard of their relationship. He feared dad had just been using him for his powers and didn’t care about him one bit (Seriously, she going to nuke FoxNews). As a result, he always had to down play his love for her dad. She’d hoped Harley had gotten through to him but, it appeared Peter had mastered the art of pretending to be okay when you’re really not.

Sniffling, she turned her head toward him as she said with as much conviction she could muster. “Dad loved you so much, Peter. He mourned for you after the Snap, he spoke about you so much that when I first met you, I didn’t think wise about hugging you because dad made sure I knew you were someone he loved very much. He named me after you, because he wanted a part of you to live on.” Biting back a sob, she pulled away and looked Peter dead in the eye. “You were his son. You were his son in every way that matter, okay? Don’t ever doubt that, Pete.”

Peter nodded and pulled Morgan into another hug, burying his face in her neck. There were going to be tears, there were always tears on this day every year. After all this time, her tears never stopped coming and she prayed they never did. She loved and missed her dad with all her heart and he deserved to be missed by those who loved him.

Sniffing, Peter croaked out. “Morgan Parker is a cool name.”

“Right? It was like I was made to be Ironwoman.”

“Irongirl.”

“I will hack your suit.” She threatened.

A beat passed and the two dissolved into fits of laughter, pulling back from the hug, except Peter kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder. “C’mon, we got seven boxes to finish.”

Together, with boxes in their free arms, the pair made their way over to the couch, depositing the boxes on the small table before them. Wiping their eyes, they rearranged the couch cushions, opened up two boxes because there was no way Morgan was sharing a box with Peter. She still found it cosmically unfair that Peter could eat like he did and never lose his arachnid-gifted six pack.

“You hear from Harley?” She asked.

“He said he’d drop by tomorrow.” Peter said before stuffing his mouth. “So, what are we watching?”

“Legally Blonde.”

“Oh man, again?”

“Shut up and eat.”

Peter glared at her and Morgan shot him a grin of her own, moving around so she could lean up against Peter, shoving him around until he exhaled with faux-annoyance and shifted to the side so she could get more comfortable. Dropping her head down his shoulder, Morgan sighed softly, feeling the warmth return within.

With a wet smile, Morgan looked down at the inside of her wrist where the words _“I love you 3000_” were inscribed in her father’s handwriting. A single tear slipped down her cheek and before she could swipe it away and out of sight, Peter shifted around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Can you pass me a slice?”

Chuckling, Morgan pulled her box onto her lap, trading one of her slices for Peter’s and together the two leaned back and enjoyed the movie. A small part of her imagined her dad looking at them from wherever his soul rested, smiling.

*

And he was.

“She’s okay, Tony.” A husky voice said over his shoulder.

Tony nodded, smiling at the sight. With one final glance he turned around. “Wanna go see Clint and his family, still?”

Natasha nodded and together they faded away.


End file.
